Asesinos a sueldo
by Kagome-1551
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha, 2 de los mejor asesinos que hay en el mundo, les toca enfrentarse. Pero quien sabe si esa rivalidad puede llegar a ser algo mas. kagomexInuyasha CAP.5 EL GRAN FINAL. GRACIAS A TODOS.
1. Chapter 1

Asesinos a sueldo 1

Kagome: Aaa.

Inuyasha: Toma.

Kagome: No eres nada fácil de matar.

Inuyasha: Lo mismo digo. Sabes estoy cansado, te invito a cenar.

Kagome: Desde cuando invitas a cenar a los que quieren matarte?

Inuyasha: Desde que me caes bien.

Kagome: Esta bien. Por 1 noche no pasara nada.

Inuyasha: Nos vemos en 1 hora en el Sanshirou.

Kagome: Bien.

Kagome e Inuyasha son unos asesinos a sueldo contratados para matar al jefe del otro. Se conocen desde hace 3 semanas.

Son muy buenos en su trabajo y ninguno cede.

En el restaurante.

Kagome: Bueno, gracias por invitarme.

Inuyasha: Encantado, es bueno estar con una mujer tan linda.

Kagome: Que podría matarte en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha: Tomémonos la noche libre.

Kagome: De acuerdo, tregua por esta noche. Pero no te acostumbres.

Inuyasha: Claro.

Y le beso la mano.

Inuyasha: Eres muy linda para trabajar en esto.

Kagome rió.

Kagome: Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

Inuyasha: Cuantos años tienes?

Kagome: Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer, pero tengo 20. Y tu?

Inuyasha: Eres muy joven. Yo tengo 21.

Kagome: Estamos en las mismas.

Inuyasha: Je, je. Tienes novio?

Kagome: no, tengo demasiado trabajo contigo. Y tu tienes novia?

Inuyasha: Ahora no.

Kagome: Que raro, siendo tan lindo.

Inuyasha: Te parezco lindo?

Kagome: No esta mal.

Al acabar la cena.

Inuyasha: te gustaría venir a mi departamento?

Kagome: Es arriesgado estar contigo.

Inuyasha: Tenemos una tregua. Ven, me has provocado curiosidad. Quiero conocerte mejor.

Kagome: Es peligroso encapricharse del enemigo.

Inuyasha: Es simple curiosidad.

Kagome: Esta bien.

En el departamento de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: hace cuanto que intentamos matarnos?

Kagome: Pues hoy cumplimos 3 semanas.

Inuyasha: Vaya. Si que es tiempo.

Kagome: Si, para intentar matarnos.

Inuyasha: Como has acabado de asesina?

Kagome: Tu jefe Naraku mato a mi familia cuando tenía 15 años. Me alié con Kagura para matarlo.

Inuyasha: Lo siento.

Kagome: Y tu?

Inuyasha: pase algo parecido. A los 16 años Kagura mato a mis padres e hice lo mismo que tu.

Kagome: Entonces estamos solos.

Inuyasha: Si, pero nos tenemos el unos al otro.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Me divierto contigo.

Kagome: Yo también, hace tiempo que no tenia un rival que durara tanto.

Inuyasha: Que honor.

Kagome: No te burles.

Inuyasha: no me burlo. Me gusta que me lo digas.

Kagome: un rival modesto, lo que me quedaba por ver.

Inuyasha: Cuando te enfadas y eres sarcástica eres mucho más atractiva.

Kagome: Gracias. Tu tampoco estas nada mal.

Inuyasha: Je, gracias.

Inuyasha beso a Kagome.

Kagome: MMM?

Inuyasha la besaba apasionadamente. Kagome se dejo llevar y le correspondía.

Inuyasha le acariciaba la espalda y la pierna. Kagome lo acercaba a ella. Inuyasha subió su mano hasta el pecho de Kagome. Esta gemía. Inuyasha la llevo al cuarto y la tiró en la cama. Se puso sobre ella y seguía besándola.

Kagome: (Susurra) Esto no esta bien.

Inuyasha: (Susurra) Nada de lo que hacemos esta bien.

Kagome: (Susurra) Tienes razón.

Inuyasha le quito el vestido. Le besaba el cuello bajando a su pecho. Kagome le sacó la camisa, acariciándole y besándole el pecho.

Inuyasha se sacó los pantalones mientras le sacaba el brasier. Kagome estaba muy excitada y le besaba el cuello.

Inuyasha le bajo lo que le quedaba de ropa y Kagome hizo lo mismo.

Kagome: (Susurra) Estas loco.

Inuyasha: (Susurra) No tanto como tu.

Inuyasha le acaricio la entrepierna y Kagome gimió excitada. Este le acariciaba y besaba todo lo que podía. Kagome le seguía el juego.

Inuyasha le abrió las piernas y poco a poco la penetro.

Kagome: MMMM. (Susurra) Eres un idiota.

Inuyasha: (Susurra) Y tu una maldita.

Inuyasha la embestía más seguido. Kagome le respondía.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó abrazada a Inuyasha. Este le acariciaba el cabello.

Kagome: Me podrías haber matado.

Inuyasha: Teníamos una tregua.

Kagome: Solo duraba por la noche.

Inuyasha: De mi parte se alargo más. Nunca mato a las chicas lindas con las que me acabo de acostar.

Kagome: Je, eres un blando.

Inuyasha: Kagome tu eras virgen?

Kagome: Porque lo preguntas?

Inuyasha: Me fue difícil entrar en ti. Además diste un gemido de dolor.

Kagome: Pues si. Estoy en este trabajo desde los 15 y solo me he ocupado de vengarme.

Inuyasha: Bueno, pues me gusta haber sido el primero. Que te pareció?

Kagome: no estuvo nada mal.

Kagome lo beso.

Inuyasha: Tu tampoco estuviste mal. Eres excitante.

Kagome: no te encapriches seguimos en guerra.

Inuyasha: Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Kagome: De que se trata?

Inuyasha: Quieres ser mi novia?

Kagome: Que? Se te ha ido la olla?

Inuyasha: no, va en serio.

Kagome: nunca me involucro sentimentalmente en los trabajos.

Inuyasha: Quien dijo que fuera sentimental? Podríamos vernos algún día cuando no nos matemos. Que me dices?

Kagome: Acepto encantada. Ten mi numero de teléfono, ya me llamaras.

Lo beso y se levanto para vestirse.

Kagome: Bien, supongo que nos veremos mañana en el trabajo.

Inuyasha: Si. Adios querida.

Kagome: Adios mi amor.

Kagome se fue e Inuyasha se quedo pensando.

Inuyasha: (Piensa) Esta mujer no esta mal. Será una lastima matarla.

Mientras Kagome iba su departamento

Kagome: (Piensa) Inuyasha no esta mal. Es el hombre más loco que conozco. Esta claro que sabe tratar a las mujeres. Lastima que tenga que matarlo.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo de uno de mis fics.

dejen sus reviews.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Asesinos a sueldo 2

Al día siguiente Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraron ya que les mandaron robar un documento.

Kagome: Que tal cariño?

Inuyasha: Bien y tu?

Kagome: Genial. Lastima que nos veamos en estas condiciones.

Inuyasha: Si. Ahora se buena y dame los documentos.

Kagome: Oh! Te refieres a estos?

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Lo siento pero me parece que no será posible.

Inuyasha: Y eso porque? Una mujer debe obedecer a su hombre.

Kagome: Je, a parte de que estamos de servicio, yo nunca me dejo mandar y menos por un hombre, así que si quieres seguir con nuestra relación se menos machista.

Inuyasha: Bueno. Me perdonas querida?

Kagome: De pende.

Se acerco y la beso. Kagome le respondió.

Inuyasha aprovecho y le saco los documentos.

Inuyasha: Gracias querida.

Kagome le disparó en el brazo y pillo los documentos.

Kagome: De nada cariño. Y te perdono.

Kagome se fue dejado a Inuyasha herido.

Inuyasha: Esta mujer es fantástica. Pero un poco bruta.

Al día siguiente Kagome recibió un mensaje al móvil.

Mensaje: Te espero en el parque Amiboshi a la 1:00. Será extraoficial. Inuyasha.

Kagome: Hum. Será divertido.

A la 1:00 Kagome acudió a la cita.

Inuyasha: Hola preciosa.

Y la beso.

Kagome: Hola, me sorprendió tu mensaje.

Inuyasha: Porque? No somos novios?

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Pues como tal saldremos.

Kagome: Y donde me llevas?

Inuyasha: Al parque de atracciones.

Kagome: Que original.

Inuyasha: ya ves.

Inuyasha la llevo y se comportaban como una pareja normal. Al atardecer se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

Inuyasha: Y que te pareció?

Kagome: Que nos comportamos como una pareja normal a pesar de querer matarnos.

Inuyasha: Yo no tengo interés en matarte.

Kagome: Blando.

Inuyasha: no es eso. Desde el principio mi objetivo es Kagura.

Kagome: yo tampoco tengo mucho interés. Pero para matar a Naraku haré lo que sea.

Inuyasha: Estamos en la misma situación.

Kagome: Inuyasha gracias.

Inuyasha: Porque?

Kagome: Por darme algo en que creer aunque sea a ratos.

Inuyasha: De nada. A mi también me gusta.

Kagome: Solo quiero pedirte 1 cosa.

Inuyasha: Que?

Kagome: Estos ratos que pasamos alejados del trabajo, no quiero que me utilices para llegar a Kagura.

Inuyasha: no lo haré, esto es otra cosa distinta a lo que hacemos.

Kagome: Gracias.

Y lo beso. Después al salir del parque.

Kagome: Te invito a cenar a mi departamento.

Inuyasha: Que amable. Y solo cenar.

Kagome: Ya veremos.

En el departamento de Kagome, esta cocinaba mientras Inuyasha la besaba, le daba leves mordiscos en el cuello

Kagome: MMM. Esto lo deberías dejar para después.

Inuyasha: prefiero empezar ahora.

Después de cenar Kagome e Inuyasha se acostaron.

Kagome: MM. Que rico.

Inuyasha: Tu también eres genial. Ah!

Kagome: Que pasa?

Inuyasha: Me disparaste no te acuerdas?

Kagome: Si. Te lo buscaste. Espera aquí.

Kagome fue al baño y busco el botiquín.

Inuyasha: Me curaras?  
Kagome: En estos momentos soy tu novia no?

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Pues entones devo curarte. Además no quiero un rival debil.

Inuyasha: Bueno.

Kagome le saco el vendaje y comenzo a curarlo. Inuyasha la miraba embobado. Kagome lo hacia con mucha delicadeza.

Inuyasha vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Inuyasha: Kagome esta era tu familia?

Kagome: Eh? Si. Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano Souta.

Inuyasha: Y los mato a todos?

Kagome: Si, menos mi padre que murió cuando tenia 6 años.

Inuyasha: Lo siento.

Kagome: Tu no tienes la culpa, fue ese mal nacido de Naraku.

Inuyasha la beso y la abrazo para calmarla.

Kagome: Gracias. Ya estas.

Y le beso la herida.

Inuyasha: Gracias.

Kagome: De nada. Es raro que siendo mi enemigo confié más en ti que en cualquier otro.

Inuyasha: Si, yo también siento algo parecido.

Y se besaron.

Inuyasha: (Piensa) No me estaré enamorando?

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------

BIEN, A PETICION DEL PUBLICO AQUIL ES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE LES AYA GUSTADO.

QUIERO AGRADECER A: Willnira, meryinustar, mItSuKi TaO, serena tsukino chiba, Adry-Chan y deep andf from herat. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

Kagome-1551


	3. Chapter 3

ASESINOS A SUELDO 3

Una mañana Inuyasha llamo a Kagome para quedar y ella acepto. Tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero Inuyasha la volvio a llamar y le ijo que le habia surgido algo. Kagome lo entendio y no le dijo nada. Decidio salir ella sola y caminabapor el parque, siempre le habia gustado ese sitio. Pero en eso vio a Inuyasha y se besaba con otra mujer. Kagome penso que habian anulado su cita para salir con otra.

Kagome se volvía corriendo a su casa hasta que sono el movil.

Kagome: Si.

...: Kagome tienes un trabajo.

Kagome: Señora Kagura.

Kagura: Hay unos documentos que me incriminan y quiero que desaparezcan. Naraku tambien las quiere.

Kagome: no sepreocupe, yo me encargo.

En la noche Kagome fue y robo los documentos, Inuyasha aun no habia llegado y decidio esperarlo.

Inuyasha: hola amor

Kagome: Llegas tarde hace tiempo que te espero.

Inuyasha: Que amable que me des una oportunidad.

Kagome: Callate solo queria darte esto.

Y le pego en el estomago y lo atacaba.

Inuyasha: Que haces?

Kagome: Te odio.

Inuyasha: Kagome, pero...

Kagome: Calla te me arte. No quiero verte mas.

Inuyasha: Que pasa?

Kagome: Esta vez te matare.

Los 2 quedaron de frente apuntandose.

Inuyasha: Que pasa?

Kagome: Maldito como me puedes engañar?

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome: Después que anularas nuestra cita te vi con otra en la calle.

Inuyasha: Kagome ella es un trabajo.

Kagome: No mientas.

Inuyasha: Es la verdad. Tenia que conseguir unas cosas de ella y matarla.

Kagome: Si seguro. Esta vez te mato.

Inuyasha tiro el arma.

Inuyasha: Si es lo que quieres hazlo.

Kagome: Coge el arma.

Inuyasha: No tengo motivos.

Kagome: Hazlo.

Inuyasha: No.

Kagome: Maldito seas cogelo.

Kagome comenzo a llorar.

Kagome: Cogela.

Inuyasha: no.

Kagome: Maldito.

Inuyasha se le acerco y le quito el arma. Y la abrazó.

Kagome: Maldito.

Inuyasha: Calma.

Kagome: Estupido.

Inuyasha: Shh.

Kagome: Matala.

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome: Hazlo ahora mismo.

Inuyasha: Bueno, vamos. Y los documentos?

Kagome le sonrio. Cogio los documentos y los partio en 2.

Kagome: Que lastima se rompieron.

Inuyasha: Me encanta tu manera de pensar.

Kagome: vamos.

Los 2 fueron hasta el departamento de la chica.

Kagome: (Susurra) Como lo haras?

Inuyasha: Lo mas facil una sobredosis.

Kagome: (Susurra) Bueno. Hazlo.

Inuyasha cogio una jeringuilla y le clabo ala chica sin despertarla y le metio todo el liquido.

Inuyasha: 3, 2, 1. Ya tendria que estar muerta

Kagome se acero a la chica y le tomo el pulso, No lo encontraba.

Kagome: buen trabajo.

Inuyasha: gracias. Quieres venir a mi casa?

Agome: Vale

En la casa de Inuyasha la besaba, le sacaba la ropa.

Inuyasha: Contenta?

Kagome: Si. Ven.

Kagome lo tiro hasta el cuerto y lo desnudaba.

Pasaron 3 semanas y todo entre Kagome e Inuyasha seguia igual.

Estaban en la cama acostados.

Inuyasha: hoy hace un mes que somos novios.

Kagome: Si, es raro que funcione.

Inuyasha: Fuera del trabajo nos llevamos bien.

Kagome: Si. Inuyasha yo quería comentarte algo.

Inuyasha: Que pasa?

Kagome: No es nada importante. Solo que...

Inuyasha: Que?

Kagome: Me hice unas pruebas y estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha: Que? Embarazada?

Kagome: Si, JE. Seremos padres.

Inuyasha se quedo impactado.

Kagome: No dices nada?

Inuyasha: Que puedo decir? Me has dejado de una pieza.

Kagome: Yo...

Inuyasha la abrazo.

Inuyasha: Es genial.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Te quieres casar conmigo?

Kagome: Que?

Inuyasha: Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

Kagome: Si es por obligación no...

Inuyasha la beso.

Inuyasha: Que obligación yo te amo.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: En todo este tiempo me he enamorado de ti. Me aceptas?

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Que bien.

Y la beso.

Inuyasha: Solo me preocupa, omo haremos con el trabajo.

Kagome: Tengo 1 idea. Después de casarnos, te gustaría trabajar para mi?

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome: Yo quiero matar a Naraku y tu eres perfecto para ayudarme. Ya que conoces los sistemas de seguridad y donde estará. Y luego yo te ayudaria con Kagura.

Inuyasha: Traicionar a nuestros jefes.

Kagome: Jefes? Somos asesinos contratados, no le debemos lealtad a nadie.

Inuyasha: Que lista que eres princesa. Y se puede sabes como me pagaras?

Kagome: De la misma forma que tu.

Y lo beso.

Después de 1 semana Kagome e Inuyasha se casaron en secreto.

Kagome: Bien, mañana en la noche me ayudaras con Naraku y pasado yo te ayudo con Kagura.

Inuyasha: Y porque no hoy?

Kagome: Es nuestra noche de bodas. Además nos tenemos que preparar.

Inuyasha: Bueno de eso nos ocupamos mañana.

Kagome: SI.

Y se besaron.

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA MUCHIIIIIISSSSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.

LA VERDAD QUE PARECE QUE LES HA GUSTADO MUCHO MAS ESTE FIC QUE "Amor a primera vista"

BUENO ME ALEGRO MUCHO. SIGAN CRITICANDO Y NO SE CORTEN.

NOS VEMOS.

Kagome-1551


	4. Chapter 4

Asesinos a sueldo 4

A la mañana siguiente.

Kagome: Amor despierta.

Inuyasha: MMM.

Inuyasha se despertó.

Inuyasha: Hola.

Kagome: Buenos días. Ten desayuna.

Inuyasha: Gracias.

Kagome manipulaba las armas.

Kagome: Explicame como entrar en la mansión.

Inuyasha: Hay 4 camaras de vigilancia en la entrada y 2 guardias. Los pasillos estan llenos de guardias y camaras. Al final delasillo esta su despacho. Si lo llamo me esperara allí. Que haras?

Kagome: no hay problema. Me meto en el sistema de vigilancia y pongo imágenes falsas. Los soldados de la entrada quedaran muertos. Los del pasillo estaran dormidos. Y matamos a Naraku.

Inuyasha: buen plan. Tal vez por eso me enamore de ti.

Kagome: orque?

Inuyasha: Eres linda, inteligente, maquinadora, valiente y manipulando las armas te ves lindisima.

Kagome: Vaya que bien.  
Inuyasha: Y como esta el pequeño?

Kagome: Bien.

Inuyasha le beso el estomago.

Inuyasha: Quiero que nazca.

Kagome: Je. Que nos viera ahora no diria que intentabamos matarnos.

En la noche Kagome estaba en el sistema de camaras.

Kagome: Ya, somos invisibles Acercate a ellos y yo los mato.

Inuyasha: Si.

Inuyasha se presento a los soldados.

Soldado: Inuyasha que raro verte aquí.´

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome les pego un tiro.

Kagome: Seguimos.

Inuyasha: Mnuda mujer.

Entraron en la mansión y tiraron un gas para que se durmieran.

Kagome: Después de ti amor.

Inuyasha entro en el despacho.

Naraku: Para que me querías ver?

Inuyasha: yo no. Más bien ella.

Y entro Kagome con una pistola en la mano.

Kagome: Hola Naraku.

Naraku: Eres la contratada por Kagura.

Kagome: Ya no.

Naraku: Inuyasha me traicionaste.

Inuyasha: Soyun asesino y trabajo por dinero. Y trabajo para quien me paga mejor. Yparece que mu esposa tiene algo pendiente contigo.

Naraku: Que?

Kagome: Piensa. Esfuerzate y piensa. Hace 4 años mataste a Shizuru Higurashi y su hijo. Lo que te fallo fue dejarme viva.

Naraku: Tu eres su hija? Si que te le pareces.

Kagome: Cierra el pico.

Y le disparo en el estomago.

Kagome: no sabes cuanto espere esto.

Y lo mato.

Inuyasha: nos vamos querida?

Kagome: Un segundo.

Kagome abrio la caja fuerte.

Kagome: Vaya su testamento.

Inuyasha: Que haras?  
Kagome: Que Naraku te deje todo.

Inuyasha: Puedes?

Kagome: Si.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE NO SE ENFADEN POR LO LARGO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

BUENO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PLISS.

Kagome-1551


	5. Chapter 5

Asesinos a sueldo 5

A la mañana siguente.

Inuyasha: Hoy solucionaremos lo mio.

Kagome: Si. Hare lo que quieras.

Inuyasha: no era que no te devia usar para llegar a ella?

Kagome: Ahora estamos casados y se que me quieres, así que colaboro contigo.

Inuyasha: bueno, gracias.

Kagome: La mansión de Kagura es mas omplicada. 2 camaras con 4 guardias en la entrada. En el pasillo entro yo. Se necesita un codigo para entrar ya que esta lleno de armas porque se disparan con el movimiento. En su despacho hay 2 guardias.

Inuyasha: Bien manipulas las camaras, mato los guardias, me pones en codigo y mtas a los guardias de su despacho.

Kagome: Bien. Sabes me gusta más trabajar juntos aue enfrentarnos.

Inuyasha: Y a mi.

Por la noche hicieron el plan según lo acordado.

Al entrar en el despacho de Kagura.

Kagura: Kagome que significa esto?

Kagome: Digamos que mi marido es mejor jefe.

Inuyasha: Cuanto tiempo Kagura. Me recuerdas?

Kagura: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Biengo. Sabes, hace mucho que espero esto. Tu mataste a mi familia y yo lo haré contigo.

Y le disparo.

Kagome: Bien, ahora veamos el testamento. Esta vez me lo dejara a mi.

Inuyasha: Que lista.

Kagome: Je, me lo merezco por mis años de servicio.

Inuyasha: Tu, te lo mereces todo.

Kagome: Gracias.

Pasaron 8 meses y Kagome dio a luz un par de gemelos. 1 niño y 1 niña.

Inuyasha: Son muy lindos.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Entonces no lo sabran?

Kagome: Que?

Inuyasha: El pasado de sus padres.

Kagome: Es mejor que no.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SE ACABOOOOO. TERMINE MI FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

SE QUE NO HA SIDO GRAN COSA PERO ESPERO QUE LEAN ALGUN ORO FIC QUE PUBLIQUE JEJE.

BUENO GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC Y HAYAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS. "NO PONGO NOMBRES POR TEMOR A DEJARME ALGUNO Y QUE SE ENFADEN CONMIGO JEJE" PERO YA SABEN QUIENES SON.

HASTA LA PROXIMA.


End file.
